La maldición de no ser humano
by Nereida141
Summary: Una chica que se muda de Londres a España. Dos chicos que tienen un secreto. Una peliverde que se hace amiga de otra peliverde. Un peliazul enamorado. Una hermana aceptada en un supermercado. Un profesor misterioso. Que sucedera? Leedlo i lo sabreis.
1. Capitulo 1: De la ciudad al pueblo

Hola! Primero de todo les dire que me hace mucha ilusion colgar mi fanfic en Fanfiction y que vosotros lo leais.

Segundo... Me encanta el NnoiNell! Soy fanatica de Nnoitra *¬* (tmbn me encanta Ulquiorra y el Ulquihime pero eso no viene al tema).

Tercero:

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, sino que pertenecen al genial Tite Kubo.

(Si fuesen mios no habria matado a los Espada :'( -)

Y por ultimoooooooo...

El FANFIIIC! Espero que os guste ^.^

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 1: De la ciudad al pueblo.**

~ _Narra Nelliel ~_

Iba de camino al pueblo en el cual viviría desde ahora en adelante. Mis padres se habían separado y yo con mis 14 años de edad, vivía sola con mi hermana mayor.7

Al separarse mis padres, mi madre cojio una fuerte depresión y se suicido disparándose con una pistola en la cabeza. Mi padre simplemente no se hizo cargo de nosotras y desapareció abandonándonos a nuestra suerte.

Me llamo Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. Soy peliverde y gracias a ello he sufrido muchos maltratos por mis compañeros de clase. El pelo lo tengo largo por la altura de la cintura y ondulado. Tengo unos ojos color avellana, mi hermana dice que son preciosos. Soy mas o menos de estatura media, ni alta ni baja.

Mi hermana se llama Orihime Inoue. Os preguntareis porque no tiene el mismo apellido que yo verdad? Nuestra madre se casó dos veces. Cuando nació Orihime, se volvió a casar con mi padre. Ahora lo entendéis? Ella tiene el pelo naranja y liso por la altura de la espalda. Sus ojos son grises y brillantes. Es despistada pero muy inteligente y siempre puedes confiar en ella. Tiene 23 años de edad.

- Ya casi llegamos Nelliel! Que emocionante! - se ilusionó ella.

A mi la idea de venir desde Londres a un pueblucho perdido en medio de España me parecia una tremenda locura. Pero tampoco estaría mal cambiar de aires. Supongo que el aire puro de la montaña debe de venir bien para los pulmones contaminados de respirar toneladas de humo.

- Si... - contesté mirando por la ventanilla del coche.

Vi pasar un cartel que ponía el nombre del pueblo en donde viviria:

Otero.

'' Un nombre horrible para un pueblo horrible'' pensé.

Mi hermana me dijo que este pueblo es pequeño y no vive mucha gente aquí. Nos mudamos mas bien por el trabajo. Habían aceptado a mi hermana para trabajar en el unico supermercado del pueblo.

Mi hermana aparcó y bajamos del coche.

- Te gusta la casa? - me preguntó señalando hacia uno de mis lados.

La verdad, era bastante grande o eso parecía. Era de madera y tenia un patio con un columpio. El vecindario era tranquilo. Pasaban una o dos niñas hablando y algunos chicos que perseguian un balón de fútbol.

- Voy a dejar las maletas dentro – me dijo mi dulce hermana.

Cojió una maleta y se metió dentro de la casa con ella.

Me quede mirando la casa. De donde había sacado mi hermana el dinero para comprar esta casa?

- Quitate del medio! - acto seguido caí al suelo. Alguien me había empujado tan fuertemente que me hizo caer.

Miré a la persona que me había empujado desde el suelo. Era un chico seguramente de mi edad, alto con extraños ojos violetas y pelo negro.

- Animal! Me has echo daño! - grité.

- Te dije que te apartaras! No es culpa mía que estés sorda! - me contestó mirándome con desprecio.

- No me has dado tiempo a reaccionar! Eres un imbécil!

- Yo imbécil? Anda que tu niña tonta!

Le iba a contestar pero un chico con gafas, ojos anaranjados y pelo rosa se me acercó.

- Perdona a mi amigo. Es un bruto con las chicas. - me dio la mano para ayudar a levantarme.

- Gracias – agradecí el detalle al pelirosa. Miré al otro chico, tenia el balón en las manos y esperaba impaciente algo.

- Venga! No tenemos todo el día! - gritó el pelinegro.

- Ya voy! Adiós chica! - me dijo adiós con la mano, acto que respondí haciendo lo mismo. Se alejaron hasta que no les pude ver. No se porque, pero tenia la corazonada de que les volvería a ver.

Dejando eso de lado, entré en la casa. Ya estaba toda amueblada. Subí las escaleras y abrí la primera puerta que encontré. Había un armario, una mesa, un pequeño sillón y una cama. Decidí por mi misma que desde ahora esta habitación seria la mía. Me asomé por la ventana y me sorprendí de lo que vi. Una pelota iba de un lado a otro de la calle como si hubiera alguien que la estuviera chutando!

Me froté los ojos con los puños y volví a mirar. La pelota ya no estaba. Oh dios mio, acabo de ver una alucinación! No me extraña, hoy para estar en pleno invierno, hace bastante calor. Sería mejor olvidar lo que acabo de ver. Seguro que son paranoias mías.

Al rato llegó mi hermana.

- He traído tu maleta – me informó – te la dejo aquí y la deshaces si? - asentí y me dejo la maleta en la entrada de la habitación.

La cojí y la empecé a deshacer. La ropa en el armario, y las demás cosas en la mesa o en los cajones. Cuando acabé me tiré sobre la cama. Había demasiado silencio, pero se estaba bien. Lo único que se oía eran las hojas de los arboles que se movían por el viento. En la ciudad, Londres, no era así. Siempre se oían el ruido de los coches, las obras de delante de casa, la gente chillando por la calle... Era un caos. Aquí se estaba bien, se respiraba tranquilidad.

Pensando esto me quede dormida.

Cuando desperté ya era de noche. Miré la hora en el reloj de había en la pared de mi habitación. Las nueve y cuarto. Bajé las escaleras para encontrarme con mi hermana.

- Orihime – la llamé.

- Si Nel-chan? - ella solía llamarme de todas las maneras posibles menos Nelliel.

- Hoy no tengo ganas de cenar. Me prepararé un sándwich con lo que sea que haya en la nevera.

- Vale. Hay queso en la nevera si quieres. - me informó sentándose en el sofá.

Fui a la cocina y me hice el sándwich. Hoy daban la serie favorita de mi hermana en la televisión así que fui a verla con ella. Cuando dieron los anuncios finales nos pusimos a conversar.

- Ya te he apuntado al colegio del pueblo. Aunque sea un pueblo pequeño hay muchos niños – asentí - Tendrás que usar un uniforme.

- QUE? NI EN BROMA! - grité levantadome de un salto del sillón.

- Pues si, te he dejado los libros y la mochila en la habitación. Encima de la cama te he dejado el uniforme. Bien – se levantó del sofá – voy a dormir, mañana va a ser mi primer dia de trabajo y tu tendrás que hacer lo mismo. No querrás que te salgan ojeras tu primer dia de clase en este pueblo verdad?

- Claro que no! - chillé.

Le hice caso a Orihime y me fui a dormir. No podía conciliar el sueño. No me extraña si antes me he despertado a las nueve y cuarto.

Me levanté de la cama y miré por la ventana. Había un chico apoyado en la farola de enfrente de casa. Me fijé bien. Era el chico pelinegro que me empujó esta tarde! Parecía que hablaba con alguien pero... no había nadie con el. Hablaría solo. Que chico mas extraño. De repente el, alzó la mirada hacia mi ventana y yo corrí la cortina. Me había visto! Pensaría que soy una acosadora o algo así. Pero que haría el a las doce de la noche en la calle? No tendría que estar en su casa, con sus padres y durmiendo? Se habría escapado?

Me volví a acostar en la cama, y esta vez me dormí.

El ruido del despertador me asustó haciendo que pegara un grito y me levantara de golpe. La verdad es, que no creo que la risa malvada venga bien para despertarme.

Me preparé la mochila con los libros, estuche, etc. Después me duché, me vestí y me sequé el pelo. Desayuné tostadas con mermelada de fresa con mi hermana y cuando acabamos me llevó a la entrada del instituto. Fui con una profesora que me explicó un poco las instalaciones del recinto. Abrió una puerta y me dijo que pasara. Dentro de la clase habían unos catorce o dieciséis niños y niñas. Todos me miraban como si fuere un bicho raro. Bajé la mirada un poco avergonzada mientras la profesora explicaba que seria la alumna nueva.

- Presentate. - me ordenó. Asentí con la cabeza y me presenté.

- Me llamo Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. Encantada – hice una pequeña reverencia.

- Muy bien. Siéntese al lado del señor Nnoitra. - el chico nombrado levantó la mano. Me dirigí a el y me fijé en el chico. No puede... ser... Era el! El maleducado niño del otro día! Tomé asiento a su lado mientras el me miraba fijamente.

El chico de delante de Nnoitra se giró y le reconocí de seguida. Era el que estaba con el el otro dia. El chico del pelo rosa.

- Que bien que estemos en la misma clase! - me sonrió el pelirosa – Por cierto me llamo Szayel Aporro Grantz. - se presentó – Y el burro de tu lado es mi mejor amigo Nnoitra Jiruga.

- Tsé! - Nnoitra giró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario evitando mi mirada.

Szayel se volvió a girar para mirar a la pizarra. La clase empezaba ya.

Durante las tres primeras horas no hubo novedades. Nnoitra no me dirija siquiera una sola palabra. Parecía que no le caía bien. Szayel se giraba de vez en cuando y me dedicaba una sonrisa la cual correspondía con una misma sonrisa. Al menos a Szayel le caigo bien no?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que os a parecido? XDDD

Este capitulo creo que ha sido un poco... aburrido?

Gracias por perder vuestro precioso tiempo leyendo mi fic.

Adoro los reviews que hacen que mejore mi manera de escribir. Espero recibir muchos :)

Me dicen que os a parecido si? Chaaaooo! El proximo capitulo lo subire la proxima semana (si me da tiempo de escribir que entre deberes y mas...) Confianzaa! XDD supongo que lo subire pronto, no sean impacienten.

Acepto tomatazos en los reviews... Os kierrrrooo! Chaooo!


	2. Capitulo 2: Peleas

Y aquí vengo con mi ultima adcisiciooooooon!

Nnoitra: Los personajes no son suyos.

Autora: Ni me lo recuerdes T.T

Nnoitra: Porque lloras?

Autora: ¬¬ NO ESTOY LLORANDO!

Nnoitra: Si claro...

Autora: Dejemos a este cuello largo y empezemos con el fic!

Nnoitra: Como que cuello largo?

Autora: Pos eso, cuello largo.

Nnoitra: Vas a poner el fic o que?

Autora: Emm.. Ah! Si! Alla va!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 2: Peleas**

_~ Narra Nelliel ~ _

El timbre del patio sonó y todos cogieron su bocata antes de ir abajo, al patio. Yo me había olvidado el mio. Una chica se me acercó. Parecía mas pequeña que yo, pero si estaba en mi misma clase tendría mi edad mas o menos. Tenia el pelo verde igual que yo pero ella lo tenia mas claro, sus ojos eran color rosa pálida y era bajita y delgada.

- Hola – me saludó - ¿No tienes nada para comer? - negué con la cabeza - ¿Quieres la mitad de mi bocata?

- ¡Vale! Esto... Gracias... - agradecí el detalle pero como que no me sabia su nombre...

- Lillynette Gingerbuck. Pero llamame Lillynette o Lilly si quieres – me sonrió. Parecía simpática.

Rompió la mitad de su bocata y me lo extendió para que lo cogiera. Lo acepté con una sonrisa. Era muy amable.

Bajamos las escaleras para ir al patio. Mientras bajábamos me presenté. Lillynette me enseño el bar, la pista de fútbol y en general todo el patio.

Divisé al pelinegro y al pelirosa sentados en la reja del patio solos. Parece que Lillynette me vio mirándolos y me explicó.

- Esos dos siempre están juntos. Nnoitra dice que no se quiere relacionar con gente vulgar, y el otro lo sigue como un perrito faldero, así que nunca están con nadie mas.

- ¿Y eso? - pregunté.

- No se, esos dos no hablan con nadie. Son muy extraños. - mas que extraños a mi me parecían misteriosos.

- Que raro... - susurré mas para mi misma que para la otra peliverde.

- ¿Por cierto, de donde eres? - Lilly cambio de tema.

- De Londres – contesté.

- ¡Oh! ¿¡De Londres ciudad? - preguntó ilusionada.

- Si. He venido aquí por trabajo, mi hermana... Ya sabes, el típico rollo.

- ¡Guaaaauuuu! ¿Y se vive bien en Londres?

- Bueno pues...

_~Narra Nnoitra~_

Miraba a la chica nueva desde donde estaba sentado con Szayel. Como se llamaba... eehhh.. Nelliel creo. Era una niña odiosa. Y ahora lo era mas con la tonta de Lillynette a su lado.

- ¿Que piensas de la chica nueva? - me preguntó Szayel.

- Es odiosa... - contesté.

- Todos los humanos existentes en la capa de la Tierra son odiosos para ti. - me dijo soltando un cansado suspiro.

- Sabes que tenemos que mantener nuestro secreto – le dije mirándole – Si se supiera, se haría un caos en el pueblo.

- Lo se... Estaríamos muertos si se supiera – nos quedamos en silencio y luego empezamos a reír.

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Parece una conversación de una película! ¡Jajaja! - se rió.

- Ahora enserio – miré hacia el patio – no nos podemos arriesgar a que nos descubran.

- Si, pero eso no significa tener que no podamos hacer amigos – me contestó.

- Hacer amigos significaría tener que quedar con ellos por las siete de la tarde y tu sabes que a las siete ya es de noche. Y ademas – continué – dentro de dos años nos tendremos que mudar de nuevo.

- Cada tres años cambiamos de lugar para vivir. ¿No nos podemos quedar aquí y ya esta? - me preguntó fastidiado.

- No. Sabes que nuestro físico no cambia.

- Si, pero...

- Nada de pero Szayel. Esa es la maldición de ser unos...

RIIIIIIINNNNGGG!

- Si, bueno, empiezan las clases de nuevo – me dijo como si no lo supiera.

- Que toca ahora?

- Naturales con el profesor Ulquiorra.

- Siempre he pensado que es un profesor muy extraño – dije.

Ulquiorra Cifer, nuestro extraño profesor de Ciencias Naturales. Un profesor con la piel extremadamente pálida. Tiene los ojos verdes y el pelo negro. Es muy misterioso. No muestra nunca sentimientos ni expresiones. Él mismo nos dijo que lo que no veían sus ojos no existía. Y cuando te miraba con sus ojos esmeralda... ¡Iugh! ¡Solo de pensarlo se me pone la piel de gallina!

Entramos en clase. El profesor Ulquiorra ya estaba sentado en la silla del profesor mirando unos papeles.

- ¡¿Quien coño me ha tirado el puto avión de papel en la cabeza? - gritó un chico peliazul.

Grimmjow Jeaguerjaquez. Un imbécil, estúpido, molesto, capullo, odioso y maleducado humano que no sabe hacer otra cosa que molestarnos a mi y a Szayel cuando tiene ocasión. Es peliazul y tiene una furiosa mirada turquesa. Es agresivo y como he dicho anteriormente es estúpido. Como todos los humanos.

Vi como Szayel escondía un trozo de papel en su bolsillo de su jeans grises. Me guiñó el ojo y me sonrió. Yo le devolví la sonrisa. Realmente Szayel, para ser el cerebrito de la clase, era realmente divertido. Esa es una de las razones de porque somos inseparables. La otra es porque nunca me deja solo, pase lo que pase, el siempre estará ahí.

- Señor Grimmjow, no creo que haya un atentado en contra de usted ni nada parecido. ¿Porque no se sienta y deja de gritar? - preguntó Ulquiorra sin levantar la mirada de sus papeles.

Nosotros mirábamos a Grimmjow riéndonos desde nuestros sitios. El peliazul giró la cabeza para mirarnos, gruñó y chilló.

- ¡Han sido ellos! ¡Señor Ulquiorra castigueles! - gritó señalándonos.

- ¡No tienes pruebas de que hayan sido ellos! - una voz femenina habló – ¡No los acuses sin pruebas! - siguió Nelliel.

- ¡Se están riendo! ¡Eso es mas que suficiente! - Grimmjow encaró a Nelliel.

- ¡¿Y tu que sabes si se están riendo de ti o de otra cosa? - chilló también encarandolo.

- Yo... ehmm... ¡Agh! - Grimmjow se rindió y maldiciendo en voz baja se sentó en su sitio.

Nelliel sonrió y se sentó a mi lado sonriéndome. Yo solo la miré con mi mirada desafiante.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso... - susurré. Su sonrisa se desencajó.

- ¿Eh? - ¿es que era tonta o se lo hacia?

- ¡No necesito ser protegido por una chica! - le chillé.

Szayel nos miraba sin su típica sonrisa. Hasta el profesor Ulquiorra había elevado la vista disimulando seguir leyendo sus papeles.

¿Que se creía esta chica al meterse en mi vida? Desde que la conocí, no ha dado mas que problemas. No voy a aceptar ser protegido por una niñata débil.

- ¿Eres tonto o que? ¡Encima de que le digo cuatro cosas por ti! - me gritó.

- ¡Yo no te he dicho que quería que te metieras en mis problemas! - sabia que pegar a una chica estaba mal pero nunca permitiría ser protegido por ella. La empujé haciendo que se cayera al suelo.

- ¡¿Que haces animal? - me gritó, se levantó y me dio una bofetada en la cara haciendo que me quedara mirando a un lado con la mejilla roja.

La miré de reojo y me puse la mano encima de la mejilla golpeada.

No... no lo entendía... yo... yo golpeado por una débil niña...

No... no lo voy a consentir...

Alcé mi puño para golpear a esa inepta, pero algo hizo que parara el golpe. Szayel me tenia cogido de la muñeca y miraba de reojo a otro sitio sin intentar mirarme a los ojos.

Los niños nos miraban rodeándonos, haciendo una muralla de humanos. Me solté del agarré de Szayel y empujé a la gente para poder salir de la clase. Una voz me paró.

- Nnoitra, vuelve a tu asiento – me ordenó impasible el profesor.

- Pero... - intenté decir.

- Nada. Vuelve a tu asiento.

Volví tras mis pasos con la mirada baja. No le pensaré hablar en todo el día. La odio... Pasaron unos minutos. Ulquiorra estaba explicando y yo miraba por la ventana.

- Oye – me llamo Nelliel – perdona... - se estaba disculpando conmigo?

- No necesito tus disculpas – le solté sin ser ni un poco agradable.

- Yo ya te he pedido perdón, si quieres, aceptas mis disculpas. Si no quieres... - no la deje terminar.

- Las acepto – la corté. ¿Yo había dicho eso? Bah, da igual. Me conformo con que se calle.

Un profesor entró y empezó a hablar con el profesor Ulquiorra.

- Szayel, levantate y ven aquí por favor – Szayel se levantó y se dirijo a los dos adultos. ¿Que habría echo ahora?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo cortitoooo! XDD

Nnoitra: He pegado a Nel... He pagado a Nel...

Autora: Esto... Nnoitra, te sientes bien?

Nnoitra: He pegado a Nel... He pagado a Nel...

Autora: Nnoitra esta en una especie de trauma... (sacar Nelliel de cartón de dios sabe donde)

Autora con voz de Nel: Hola!

Nnoitra: Nel! Estas bien! Digo... que mal... estas bien... ¬¬*

Autora: Nuestro Nnoitra se esta enamorandooooooo! (tirar Nelliel de cartón volando.

Nnoitra: No es verdad!

Autora: Claro que si!

Nnoitra: NO!

Autora: SI!

Nnoitra: NO!

Autora: SI!

Nnoitra: SI!

Autora: Ah! Lo dijiste! Nnoitra esa enamoradooooooo! Hasta el proximo episodio! (corriendo en circulos con Nnoitra detras)

Nnoitra: Te voy a matar!

Autora: No me mates o no habra fic!

Nnoitra: Si dejan reviews no la mato y continuara el fic! ;)


	3. Capitulo 3:Viajes, Acidentes y Recuerdos

Hoy tocaaaaa! Pasado de Nnoitraa! Muajajajajajajaja! I Nnoitra donde esta? Baghhhh se a perdido...

Disclaimer: Bleach no es mio ni los personajes tampco.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capitulo 3: Viajes, accidentes y recuerdos.**

_~ Narra Szayel ~_

¿Habría echo algo malo? Que yo sepa no. Joder, estoy nervioso, no tengo ganas que me den el sermón...

- Acompañame fuera Szayel – el otro profesor se dirigió a la puerta y yo le seguí.

Nos quedamos en el pasillo. Ahora que le veo... nunca había visto a ese profesor. ¿Seria nuevo? Seguramente si.

Era alto y delgado, tenia el pelo plateado y corto. Los ojos los mantenía cerrados. Podría ver algo con los ojos así? Ni idea.

- Bien Szayel, quiero hablar de tus notas. - puse cara de pánico.

¿Acaso mis notas habían bajado de nivel? No es posible, que yo recuerde, en los tres últimos exámenes saqué dieces.

- No te preocupes, siguen siendo tan buenas como siempre, no pongas esa cara – me tranquilicé – Por cierto me llamo Gin Ichimaru – me tendió la mano.

- Encantado profesor Gin – respondí cogiendo su mano y saludando.

- El placer es mio, eres el mejor estudiante del instituto, y los profesores estamos muy orgullosos de ti. - escuchaba atentamente, el sonreía zorrunamente mientras me explicaba – Es mas, el instituto te quiere regalar un viaje a New York. Pero claro, no estarías solo, una familia se ha ofrecido a cuidarte la semana que estés allí. - había escuchado bien?

- ¿Un viaje?

- Si. Si todo va bien puedes marchar mañana. Un profesor te acompañara hasta el aeropuerto. ¿Que me dices, aceptaras ir?

- ¡Me encantaría! - chillé. ¡Oh dios! ¡Yo en New York! ¡Yo! ¡No hace falta pensarlo mas!

- Bien, mañana la señorita Yoruichi pasara por tu casa a recogerte. Hasta dentro de una semana Szayel. - se giró y mientras se iba, me decía adiós con la mano.

Entré de nuevo a la clase con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me senté en mi sitio sintiendo sobre mi algunas miradas de mis compañeros. Dentro de unos minutos sonó el timbre. Arreglé mi mochila y busqué a Nnoitra para irme con el. Vi a Nelliel y a Lillynette juntas. Parecía que se llevaban bien.

- Que te ha dicho? - una vez en mis espaldas interrumpió mi búsqueda asustándome y haciendo que pegara un bote hacia atrás.

- ¡Jo, Nnoitra! ¡Que susto! - grité.

- ¿Que te ha dicho? - repitió.

- Me han invitado a ir a New York – sonreí – una familia cuidara de mi durante una semana.

- ¿Entonces te vas? - se cruzó de brazos y me miró con odio.

- Esto... si... - susurré bajando la mirada.

- ¿Que día te vas?

- Mañana... - le contesté. Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

- Me alegro por ti. ¿Vamos a casa? - paso por mi lado y siguió adelante. Yo le seguí.

¿Porque sonreía así? Si yo me iba el se quedaría sin nadie con quien hablar. Estaría completamente solo... Igual que hace tiempo...

Llegamos a casa y subí a mi habitación mientras que Nnoitra se sentaba en el sofá a ver la televisión. Empezé a hacer la maltea. Me costó un poco decidir entre la ropa, pero al final lo conseguí. Cuando acabé bajé la maleta y la puse en la entrada.

Miré la hora. Las siete menos un minuto. Solo quedaban cinco segundos para convertirme, como pasa todas las noches.

5... 4... 3...2... .1.. 0...

¡Acción!

~ _Narra Orihime ~ _

- ¡¿Que haces TU aquí? - mi hermana señaló a Ulquiorra que estaba sentado en el sillón mirando la televisión.

- Ya os conocéis? - pregunté confundida.

- ¡Claro! ¡Es mi profesor de Naturales! - ¿Ulquiorra un profesor? Vaya...

- Señorita Nelliel, ¿podría dejar de señalarme con el dedo? - mi hermana hizo lo dicho – Gracias. Sobre por lo que hago aquí...

-Le he estado apunto de atropellar – sonreí.

Mi hermana me miró como si estuviera diciendo que dos por dos son cien. Pero era verdad. Le habia casi atropellado y para disculparme le he dejado cenar aquí.

_**Flashback**_

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunté al pelinegro.

- Si, estoy bien mujer. - se sobó el pelo y me miró con esos preciosos ojos esmeraldas.

- ¡Perdón! - me disculpé.

-No tienes que disculparte mujer. - como se debería de llamar este chico? Es realmente atractivo...- Ulquiorra Cifer – parece que que supo lo que estaba pensando. ¿Tan obvia soy? - ¿Tu nombre, mujer?

- Orihime Inoue. - le sonreí – Encantada.

- Bien, hasta otra mujer. - se giró y empezó a caminar.

- ¡Espera! - le cojí de la manga de la camisa blanca - ¿Porque no te quedas a comer en mi casa? Seria una manera de disculparme.

- No hace falta mujer. - me miró fijamente.

- ¡Claro que hace falta! ¡Te he estado apunto de atropellar Ulquiorra! - me miró fijamente.

- ¿Y para que quieres que me quede en tu casa?

- Bueno... supongo que a mi hermana le gustaria conocerte, jugaremos a juegos divertidos... - iba a continuar pero me cortó.

- ¿Juegos? - me miró sin expresión en el rostro - ¿Que tipos de juegos divertidos?

¡Oh dios! ¡Lo de los juegos lo había malentendido completamente! Me sonrojé.

- Bueno yo... yo... algo como las damas, por ejemplo. - sonreí.

- Entonces acepto ir contigo. - se giró y empezó a caminar.

- Esto... Ulquiorra tengo el auto aquí. - señale mi coche rojo.

El se paró, se giró y volvió tras sus pasos con un leve sonrojo y las manos en los bolsillos. Entramos en el coche y nos dirigimos a casa.

_**Fin del flashback**_

- ¡¿Me estas diciendo que casi pierdo a un profesor por tu culpa y te ríes así como así? - me preguntó una enfadada Nel.

- No hace falta ponerse así señorita Nelliel. - dijo Ulquiorra sin parar de mirar la pantalla del televisor.

- ¡Tu calla! - le gritó – Orihime me voy a mi habitación. Hoy no tengo hambre. - a continuación subió las escaleras.

- ¡Disculpala! - me disculpé en nombre de mi hermana a Ulquiorra.

- No es nada. - me miró de reojo.

Suspiré. Normalmente Nel-chan no era así. Siempre que veía algo comestible se lo tragaba, pero desde que llegamos aquí su hambre a reducido.

_~ Narra Nnoitra ~_

Hoy no tenia ganas de vagar por la noche por el pueblo así que me dormí en el sofá. Cuando desperte no habia rastro de Szayel por ningún lado. Encima de la mesa de la cocina me había dejado una nota:

_Te he dejado en la nevera comida para un regimiento. ¡No te la comas toda hoy que te veo capaz!_

_Por favor haz un esfuerzo por no destrozar la casa. Cuando llegué, lo ultimo que quiero hacer es recoger tu basura. Te informo que en la cocina hay una basura por si no te habías dado cuenta._

_¡Ni se te ocurra poner la lavadora! Seguro que se te inundara la casa, y ni tu ni yo queremos eso._

_Por favor Nnoitra intenta no entrar en mi habitación y inspeccionar todos los cajones, no te servirá de nada que busques mi diario secreto. Me lo he llevado._

_¿Y si te pido un favor lo harás? Tienes que tender la ropa que esta en el lavadero. Luego te recompensaré._

_Nnoitra volveré dentro de una semana. ¿Podrás sobrevivir sin mi? Eso lo veré cuando vuelva._

_PD: Si traes chicas a casa intenta no morir por hemorragia nasal, la sangre mancha y cuesta de quitar. Por cierto hoy hay clases, no faltes._

_Szayel_

Enserio, creo que lo de las chicas se lo podría haber ahorrado... Y lo del colegio... Ya lo sabia!

¿¡Y como que no puedo sobrevivir sin él? ¿¡ Me toma por un inútil? ¡Bah, da igual!

Me vestí, arreglé mi mochila y me dirigí al instituto. Solo. Sin Szayel el camino hacia el instituto se volvía un tanto... ¿aburrido? No, aburrido no. Solitario...

Entré a clase y me senté en mi sitio. Las clases pasaron sin novedades, llego la hora del recreo. Un recreo en el cual estaría solo... Como en aquel entonces...

_**Flashback**_

Me acuerdo que estaba en un rincón del patio comiendo mi bocadillo tranquilamente. En ese entonces tenia ocho años recién cumplidos. Vivía con mi madre y mi padre pero aun así... Me sentía solo... Me sentía incompleto...

- ¡Mira a este tonto! - unos niños se me acercaron.

Era un grupo de cinco niños y una niña. Eran los típico problemáticos del colegio.

- ¡Si, es un niño sin amigos! - uno de los niños se acercó a mi y me empujó haciendo que cayera al suelo.

- ¡Ademas de tonto es debilucho! Que imbécil. - la niña me cogió del pelo haciendo que alzara la cabeza.

Me dolía... Me ardía... Yo estaba solo...

- ¡Aaahh! - grité de dolor - ¡Soltadme por favor!

- Vaya, vaya... así que el niñito quiere que lo soltemos... ¿Y si nos negamos? - la niña me sonrió con malicia sin soltarme del pelo.

En esos momentos yo no pensaba. Solo queria irme de alli, que me dejaran en paz. Mi primera reacción fue golpear a la chica con un puñetazo en la cara.

- ¿¡Que haces imbécil? - uno de los niños mi iba a propinar una patada en el estomago pero una voz lo detuvo.

- Para, este chico es valiente. - la chica puso una mano en el hombro del chico castaño que me iba a pegar.

- Pe-pero...

La chica se acercó a mi y me tendió la mano para ayudar a levantarme. Yo acepté la mano y me levanté con su ayuda.

- ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros? - me sonrió.

- Si. - contesté sin mas.

No sabia lo que estaría pensando en ese momento pero creo que habría sido mejor que me hubiera negado.

Desde entonces la gente me temía, me miraba con miedo y respeto y me trataba como tal. Nadie se dignaba a insultarme ni a plantarme cara. Cada dia a la hora del recreo hacíamos cualquier gamberrada, y la gente del pueblo nos conocían por nuestras malas acciones a sus hijos.

Poco a poco sentía que el hueco en mi corazón se llenaba. Me había empezado a enamorar de aquella chica. Ahora ella estaría a mi lado y mis amigos me apoyaban en todo. Ya no estaba solo.

Pero un día a la vuelta de las vacaciones de verano, el día en el que iba a entrar al instituto por primera vez...

- Noticia de ultima hora. Un autobús escolar a chocado contra un camión. Algunos de los niños no han sobrevivido.

En ese momento pensé ''_bah, pobre niños, bueno es lo que hay''_.

Fui al instituto y la directora nos empezó a dar el sermón del nuevo curso, aunque yo no veía a mis amigos por allí...

- Con mucho pesar, os tengo que informar que once de vuestros compañeros han fallecido.

No era posible... ellos estaban bien... ella estaba bien... Solo que hoy no habrian venido al instituto para no oír el discurso. Solo eso...

Los días pasaron y mis esperanzas de que mis amigos estuvieran vivos de diluían.

Al final me volví a quedar solo. Siempre solo. La chica a la que habia amado habia muerto. Las personas a las que consideraba mis amigos me habían dejado solo. Solo otra vez. Si ellos hubieran sido mis amigos de verdad, no me hubieran dejado solo. ¡No me hubieran abandonado! Quiza... mi destino... es estar siempre solo... Solo hasta la eternidad...

Ahora la gente me despreciaba, murmuraban cosas sobre mi cuando pasaba cerca suyo. No me relacionaba, no hablaba con nadie. Recuerdo que algunas personas se preguntaban si estaba mudo. Era distante, frío, solitario. Los amigos no existen, solo te utilizan. Cuando mas los necesitas, te fallan. Y ellos me habían fallado. La persona a la cual amé, me había fallado. El hueco en mi corazón volvía a surgir. Otra vez incompleto...

Otra vez solo...

- Hola! Soy el estudiante nuevo, encantado. Me llamo... - le corté.

- No me interesa. - frío y rudo. Si, siempre era así con la gente.

- ¡Espera! ¡Dime tu nombre! - evitó que me fuera agarrándome del brazo.

- No es de tu incumbencia. - contesté - ¿Porque te interesa tanto? - pregunté soltándome de su agarré y mirándole impasible.

- Porque quiero ser tu amigo. - me miró con un brillo especial en sus anaranjados ojos. Me miraba con decisión, en si, no parecía mala persona.

- Nnoitra Jiruga.

- Szayel Aporro Grantz, encantado Nnoitra. - me tendió la mano y yo estreché la mía con la suya.

Desde ese día fuimos inseparables. A Szayel no le importaba que la gente le dijera cosas a sus espaldas por ir conmigo. A el solo le importaba nuestra amistad. El hueco en mi corazón se volvía a llenar. Szayel me animaba, me hacia reír, hacia que olvidara mis problemas... Szayel fue mi mejor y único amigo.

Pero un día...

Sangre...

La pelota con la que jugábamos se fue a la carretera, los dos salimos a buscarla pero...

Muerte...

Un coche nos atropelló. Morimos en el acto.

Luego de eso solo recuerdo una luz y que desperté junto a Szayel en un bosque. Empezamos a hacer nuestra vida como si fuéramos humanos cualquiera. Pero por la noche, nuestros cuerpos se transforman y nos convertimos en lo que somos ahora. En almas perdidas... En fantasmas...

Pero hay un asunto muy peculiar. Szayel se transforma todas las noches, pero yo en las noche de luna llena no me transformo. No se la razón pero... no es demasiado importante. Lo que importa es que desde entonces... no estoy solo...

_**Fin del flashback**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Nnoitra: Ya llegue! Llego tarde no?

Autora: … Como que llegas tarde! Llegas media hora tardeeee!

Nnoitra: AAAAA!

Autora: Perseguir a Nnoitra! (si si toy tan loca k lo digo!)

Nnoitra: (parar de correr) Mira porque e llegado tardeee! E echo un video del fanfic!

Autora: (lanzarse a abrazar a Nnoitra) AWWWW! Nnoitra que tierno erreeeess! Graciaaaaaas!

.com/watch?v=B2TgpMBkyH8

Mirenlo :) Grax i dejen reviews!


End file.
